


Proposal

by AKyloDarkly83 (ksquared83)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Rey, Demon Reylo AU, Explicit Sex, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lilith Rey - Freeform, Lucifer Kylo, NSFW, Rape Reference, Smug Kylo is Smug, blowjob, enslaved rapist, lilithsaur, multi position fucking, saucy Rey is saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksquared83/pseuds/AKyloDarkly83
Summary: Inspired by Lilithsaur's amazing artwork for her Demon AU, The Prince of Hell, Kylo Ren has arrived to offer Rey a gift but she soon learns that he has ulterior motives and her meeting doesn't go the way she thought it would.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422717) by lilithsaur. 



> So I already have a fascination with fantasy demon stories, as I've got a few original works on the backburner ATM, but lilithsaur's awesome artwork inspired me to write this piece of filthy smut, well, just because.

 

The heavy oak doors flew open with all the raucous gusto she’d expected from the self aggrandizing princeling Kylo Ren. With a flourish of dark velvet, his cape opened as a black-gloved hand rose in exaggerated grace.

“My Dark Princess of the Underworld, insatiable Mistress of the Night and Feared Lady of the Lilithean, I, Kylo Ren have returned to you.”

Tapping her black nails on the armrest of her throne, Rey, Princess of Nothing and Mistress of runaway orphans, if truth be told, rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic, but expected show of courtesy. His flamboyant proclamations and theatrical entrances were legendary among Hell's elite circles but Rey only found herself struggling not to laugh. Being the Lady of her small house, though, she composed herself for his audience.

“Kylo Ren, it’s been what, two or three days since your last visit? My, you have grown so much that I hardly recognize you,” she teased.

He smirked at her with a wicked gleam in his crimson eyes, the hint of white fangs protruding from his upper lip.

“If my presence offends you, my lady, I will take my gift and leave you in peace.”

Kylo’s presence was never offensive to her, of course, quite the opposite. She inspected him as she always did, her eyes traveling from his glistening black horns down to his chiseled face stubbled by dark facial hair and his sculpted, muscular body accentuated by his skin-tight leather wrappings. If anything his presence bordered on sinfully indecent and even as he approached, Rey, herself covered in little more than cheap jewelry and a nearly see-through gossamer skirt, reflexively uncrossed and recrossed her legs, noting how his gaze fell briefly upon the slowly dampening darkness between them.

“That won’t be necessary, Prince Ren. You say you have a gift for me? I do enjoy gifts and yours are almost always welcome.  Almost always.”

His knowing smile turned almost giddy. “Oh I do, my Lady and I think you’ll enjoy this one. With a tug of his still hidden wrist, he pulled a chained human male from behind him, causing the man to stumble forward onto his knees before the base of her throne. His pale bearded face was bloodied and bruised and his eyes shone with terror as he looked up Rey.

She smirked just enough to flash her own fangs. “Another servant for my ‘court’, Kylo?”

“If that is what you wish, of course, my Lady, but I would have you know that this one in particular… is a rapist.”

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she reevaluated the human. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes, I pulled him off some poor school girl struggling to get away.  Fortunately, he hadn’t gotten very far but she was clearly in shambles. I thought he might make a delightful pet for you.”

Rapists.  She despised rapists.  They were the lowest of the low scum in Hell or on Earth.  Rey glared at the whimpering creature before her. “Is this true? You forced yourself on a girl?”

His face was puffy and red with snot and tears as he blubbered his case. “P-please, show mercy, I didn’t know she was underage. She said it was okay and I could get a little rough with her, I thought it was consensual!”

Rey looked up at Kylo who's own face was a mask of disgust.  “Did she start screaming for you to get off of her before or after you broke her nose?”

The human blubbered harder. “No, no please you have to believe me! Mercy, please show mercy! I have a family and a career, a spotless record!  I can pay her medical bills and she'll never have to see me again, I swear!”

“Bribery and blackmail to keep her silent.  I've stepped in piles of shit with more honor than scum like you.  You plead for mercy do you?” Rey said as she put her black taloned foot out and lifted his head by the chin. She bored into him with hateful eyes. “Take a good look around.  You will not find mercy in these halls.” She casually stuck her big toe into his bloody mouth. “You’ll be licking the fifth off my feet for as long as you live, creature.  You will never experience pleasure again, but I certainly will.”

Rey snapped her fingers and a moment later two of her servants detached themselves from the wall. One was a human girl she’d rescued from an abusive father on Earth and the other was a fellow Lilithean she’d saved from the streets of Pandemonium, both were loyal solely to her and no one else.

“Take this maggot to a cell. Feel free to ‘loosen him up’ if you wish. I think Red Ripper would suffice.”

Tamara, the human, grew a knowing smile. “Yes mistress, as you wish.”

Rey was no stranger to carnal pleasure and as such, she had a small but impressive collection of various toys and implements of pain. There were beads, plugs, pumps, clamps, paddles, whips, straps, dildos and a hundred other such accessories meant to stretch and open various orifices… then there was Red Ripper. Modeled from the cock of a behemoth that once terrorized the plains of Pandemonium, it was a strap-on meant purely as a novelty or even a coffee table conversation starter, but every now and then she found an 'appropriate' use for it.

She smiled down at the human, half wanting to tell him what was about to happen to his asshole, and half reveling in the fear plain on his face at not knowing.

“Please, mercy mistress. Mercy!” He pleaded a final time as her servants yanked him to his feet.

“Move it, scum,” they growled as they led him away.

Rey watched them go as he screamed for mercy the entire way then, with a smug smile, returned her gaze to Kylo’s. “You’re right, good sir, I will enjoy that one.”

He bowed with exaggerated humility, “Your words are honey to my ears, my Princess.”

**_My Princess._ **

The words echoed in her head but she was no ‘school girl’. Rey knew what kind of creature Kylo was and wouldn’t be so easily charmed, though it was often a greater struggle than she cared to admit. Still, she made no secret of looking at him as though he were the main course at a banquet and she a starving waif who’d slipped into the castle.

“Of course, Prince Ren but we both know you never do something out of charity. So why don’t you tell me why you’re really here and more importantly what you want?” Of course, Rey had an inkling of exactly what he wanted, or what any man wanted, and if he continued to look at her the way he was now, she was more than tempted to give it to him, but protocol was protocol.

“You misread me, my Lady. Have I not gifted you with jewels and servants and strays with no expectation of reciprocation? Do you think me so callous that I would demand payment for my services?”

“I know only of your family’s lust for power and control, but what I don’t fully understand is why ‘me’? Are there not a hundred other legitimate Princesses out there for you to woo and bed with your ‘jewels and gifts’? Princesses who could secure your claim to the throne and give you heirs of royal blood? Why… me?”

“You wound me… in thinking that I only pursue you for such base desires.”

Rey stood suddenly and glared at him. Only upon her raised platform did she hope to look down upon Kylo but even now with his gleaming horns, his searching eyes were nearly level with her own.

“Do I? Am I not speaking to the same Kylo Ren who once proudly proclaimed that he could ‘take my cunt whenever he wanted’?”

She’d wanted her words to sting if not stir some uncomfortable amusement within him but she was startled to see only shame and regret upon his pale face.

“Words I ardently regret, my Lady. You must think me a boorish savage if you truly believe that I would ever stoop to such depravity with you.”

“Oh? And why not?” She said taking a single step down to meet his crimson eyes.

“What?” He seemed genuinely shocked by the question.

She continued. “Drop the pleasantries, Kylo. You are the Prince of Hell; we both know you could march a hundred armed guards in here and carry me out tossed over your shoulder like a sack of wheat and I wouldn’t be able to stop you. Why then, do you play these games?”

His face hardened with the legendary rage all of Hell knew him for simmering behind his eyes.

“You think these are games? You think I bring you gifts as some kind of torment or compensation for cheap cunt?  You are no whore!”

Her jaw clenched with confused emotion but Rey didn’t look away. She saw the way he tried to avoid her gaze, the tremble of his lips, the blush of his cheeks as he tried so helplessly to defend his honor but then a sudden, terrifying realization dawned on her. So powerful was the realization that she had to force herself to say the words.

“Why, then? Why are you even here? Go on... say it.”

She hadn’t noticed him removing the glove but when he raised his right hand to cup her cheek, she didn’t stop him. Unbidden, she leaned into the warmth of his palm as his touch melted her anger away.  For the first time in her life a feeling of belonging came over her and with a single locked gaze, Rey knew that nothing else had to be said.

Kylo, being Kylo, spoke anyway. “I have… slaughtered, tortured, and all but bathed in the blood of countless enemies but the rush I get from such savage thirst is but a pale echo of what I feel whenever I am in your presence.”

Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw the raw emotion pouring out of him, but even then she was unprepared for what he did next. Kylo Ren, Prince of Hell, fell to his knees before her, a look of pleading on his face so plain and raw that she had difficulty believing this was the same Kylo Ren.

“Rey, my sweet Lilithean, your words are harsh but they are also true. I am a Prince, yes. I could have anything at the snap of my fingers, I could wet my cock with any wench or high borne lady if I so choose but there is only one to whom I would surrender my heart. If that isn't enough I would gladly tear it out of my chest and put it still beating in your hands if you asked it of me”

She smiled with amusement. A prince and an overly dramatic fool Kylo was indeed, but a poet he was not.  Still, his emotions were so plainly laid bare it brought wetness to her eyes as well as other places. She stepped down to the floor beside him and lightly ran her hand through his raven locks. Rey had always wanted to touch him but never found the appropriate way or time to do so. She trailed her fingers across his black horns, feeling every hard and swollen ridge pass beneath her fingertips.

He flinched slightly, prompting her to wonder if stroking his horns was as erotic for him as it was for her. For the briefest of moments she considered being cruel to him and denying his affections, or perhaps toying him along as he’d done to her for so long, but it was only a moment. 

"Please, my Princess... ask anything of me and it is yours," he pleaded softly.

She walked a circle around him before cupping her slender fingers beneath his chin and lifting his gaze to hers.

“First of all, I would not have the Prince of Hell kneeling before me like some common rabble. Stand, be proud of who you are.”

He did so and when he stood, he towered over her like a robed sentinel but his eyes were as soft as the velvet of his cloak. Rey looked him up and down, pausing briefly when she saw the hard bulge in his leather trousers. Apparently stroking his horns _had_ been as erotic for him. It took great effort to suppress a smirk as she regarded him.

Reaching out, Rey put her hand on his muscular chest and felt his heart hammering away just as hers was. She then pulled his ungloved hand to her nearly exposed breast. For the briefest moment, it seemed as though their hearts synced to one another.

“Kylo --,” she began, “— I know what you risk coming to me like this.  I would not wish any harm to come to you, but if my heart is what you ask of me… it is yours.”

She watched with growing delight as emotions chased themselves across Kylo’s scarred face. Boyish glee followed by adolescent anxiety then raw, male desire before he settled on humble relief. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle.

“I would make you my Queen, father be damned,” he rasped as he trailed kisses up her forearm one after another.

“One thing at a time, My Prince,” she said, reveling in the feel of his lips upon her skin. He’d reached the crook of her elbow when the anticipation became too much to bear, so Rey pulled his chin toward her and stole his next kiss for her lips instead.

His powerful hands wrapped gripped her waist, pulling her in tightly as their mouths wrestled for dominance. Fangs nicked swollen flesh, drawing beads of fresh blood which only fueled their lust. She licked her way up the side of his face until she reached his ear.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, my Prince, both my heart and my cunt are yours,” she whispered.

A growl of acknowledgment rose in his chest as Kylo lifted her off her feet so easily she might have been a child in his warrior's arms. Out of instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her wetness against his tunic as he carried her up to her throne.

He pulled his bloody lips away from hers just long enough to whisper into her ear, “I want to fuck every inch of you. I do hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

He sat her down on her cushioned seat but kept her legs spread firmly apart. Her nearly translucent gossamer skirt and jeweled panties hid nothing from his ravenous eyes as he fell between her thighs.

“For the record, this is the only kind of kneeling I'll accept from you, Prince Ren,” she teased with a husky gasp. Again he smiled wickedly as he kissed his way down her leg beginning with her knee, then her thigh, and inner thigh until his lips found her slick mound and swollen button.  With the gentlest nibble of his fangs, he grabbed the folds of her panties and tugged them loose.

"Please be careful with those.  They're one of a kind and I'd be absolutely livid if something were to happen to them," she warned."

"Of course, my sweet," he smiled.  Once the elaborately jeweled garments were free, he respectfully set them by the base of her throne before diving between her thighs for real.

“Ohhh, my Princccce,” she moaned as his forked tongue lashed her folds like a disciplinarian’s whip. To no surprise of hers, Kylo was exceptionally talented in teasing the pleasure out of her cunt as he twisted his tongue this way and that before thrusting into her depths just long enough to make her cry out. Her thighs trembled and bucked in his firm grip but his tongue wouldn’t relent.

Her throne's cushion was already wet with the slick that dripped between her cheeks and she couldn’t possibly take any more as the rest of her body shook with orgasmic pleasure, but Kylo continued licking and nibbling her most sensitive folds as if punishing her with pleasure.

Instinctively, Rey reached out and grabbed him by the horns, guiding his head in concentric circles as he drove her further over the edge. Almost subconsciously, she began to stroke them as though they were mere extensions of his manhood and the sudden image of these hard black spines gushing cum like two tiny fountains broke the spell of her ecstasy. In fact it downright made her giggle at the ridiculousness of it.

“Am I amusing you, my love?” Kylo said with a wet smirk.

“Sorry, I simply forgot that your horns aren’t your cock. I was so lost in my pleasure I was trying to make them cum.”

At that Kylo laughed with her. “Now that’s a sight I’d like to see. For now, though, I think you’ll just have to settle for the real thing.”

Her stomach dropped out of her at the mere mention, but she watched with baited anticipation anyway.

In a single smooth motion, he stood before her and shrugged off his elegant cloak, exposing his rippling muscles just beneath his leather wraps. With a single slice of his black claw nail, his tunic fell away from his bare chest where the long ropey scar Rey had given him ages ago snaked down his body.

He went to undo his leather trousers when Rey shot out her hands and stopped him.

“Let me, my Prince. You’ve already given me a gift today, so let me return the favor.”

She ran her slender fingers down his obvious hardness before undoing the laces holding his breeches up. With a final tug, his taut leather pants fell around his knees and his cock sprung free like a viper lashing out at its prey. Rey flinched as it almost smacked her squarely in the face, and then she blushed at how embarrassing that would have been.

“Someone’s backed up it would seem,” she said, giving his helmet a gentle flick. Pre-cum already coated his swollen tip, but Rey was only too eager to pull him into her mouth. This time, it was Kylo’s turn to stroke her horns, small as they were. The sensation was surprisingly effective because it only made her nipples harder and her clit wetter as they mutually tended to each other.

Ever cautious of her fangs, she stroked and swallowed his thick shaft while running her tongue along its throbbing underside. She knew of some demons who actually enjoyed having their members chomped on like a market sausage but usually only because they had an extreme biting fetish and had access to master level healing spells.

Flicking her eyes up to his, Rey didn’t think Kylo wanted her to make a snack of his favorite toy. He gazed down at her with burning pleasure as he ran a knuckle down her tattooed cheek. In the same motion, he ran his pointed black nail under her chin and lifted her head just slightly.

“You are exceptionally talented at this, my Love. Who was your teacher, I wonder?”

She smiled as she licked the thick vein running up the side. “Hmmm, my teacher is experience. An orphan creature like me gets lonely on the streets of Pandemonium. I did what I had to.”

His eyes softened as he lifted her chin, prompting her to stand. Kylo brushed a rogue lock of her brown hair away as he pledged to her, “You won’t ever have to degrade yourself for survival again, my Princess. This I promise you.”

“You are too kind,” she breathed into his kiss.  
When Kylo pulled back, he smirked at her. “Don’t insult me, my dear. I am a wicked and terrible creature.”

“Oh, you are? That’s curious because—,” Rey said playfully as she pulled him down to the steps upon her throne. Just as Kylo leaned in to spread her legs again, she flipped him onto his back and straddled him first. Keeping her wetness hovering just a hair’s length from his bulbous helmet, she finished, “— so am I.”

Rey leaned in to bite his lower lip as she lowered herself onto his iron hilt. She moaned her pleasure into his breath as he spread her open and filled every possible inch of her.

As she gently pumped her hips on top of him, she looked deep into Kylo’s burning gaze and saw only devotion and worship. Here now, she had the Prince of Hell between her legs at the base of her pauper's throne in a castle that was little more than a hovel with fine drapes and yet he hadn’t taken her by force or trickery. He had pledged himself to her, her a lowly Lilithean with no traceable lineage who scraped together some kind of livable existence with her own two hands.

Kylo's luscious lips sucked hard on one nipple then the other as he fulfilled his promise of making love to every part of her body. Hands groped her, kisses burned her flesh with desire, his powerful hips drove pangs of increasing excitement through her with each thrust until her entire body shook.

“Ohh, Kylo, I’m cum… I’m cuuumm…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she clenched around him and growled into the air loud enough to echo through the small meeting hall.

Kylo’s strong hands grasped the back of her collared neck and pulled her close. “Breathe through it, relish the sensation for all its worth for there is no greater satisfaction than the pleasure of someone who loves you.

Rey grit her teeth as she let the orgasm take her all the way. Indeed, the pleasure she felt now was far more than any simple fuck she’d had before. Her claws dug into his back but Kylo didn’t protest as she came down from on high. For the briefest of moments, she rested her head upon his shoulder, kissing his neck as he continued to thrust.

“Are you nearly there yet, my love? I want you to be satisfied too. It would be a poor reflection on me if I couldn’t please my Prince.”

“Oh, sweet Rey, you could never disappoint me. I have built up, uh, considerable endurance, but if you wish me to finish, I will.”

She ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. “How would you have me?”

He smiled warmly before turning back to her throne. “Have you ever been properly fucked on your throne before?”

Rey cocked her head to the side, somewhat taken aback by his brashness but also by the fact that she hadn’t been.

“I can’t say that I have, no. Of course, I’m no prude either, sooo…” she didn’t need to finish before Kylo lifted her off of him and helped her stand.

A moment later, he’d led her up to the side of her cobbled-together high seat and promptly bent her over the armrest, leaving her ass shockingly exposed.

“Oh, I see how it is, Kylo. Have I been bad? Do you wish to punish me?” She licked her lips suggestively as he considered her words.

Kylo ran his warm hands across her bared ass. “It is… tempting, my dear.”

A moment later she gasped as sharp and sudden spank landed across her cheeks. Kylo merely chuckled, “I admire your enthusiasm, but there will be plenty of time to explore proper foreplay. She felt the heat of him walk up behind her. Those same warm hands parted her thighs and then her cheeks before he filled her cunt with his wet, firm heat.

“Mmmm, I think I enjoy this position,” she admitted as he rapidly thrust into her.

He slipped his fingers into her knotted hair and pulled her head back firmly but slowly as he kissed her shoulder then her cheek. “One of my favorite positions. It demonstrates such a primal elegance doesn’t it?” His thighs slapped against her own as he continued to pump.

Her throne squeaked and flexed beneath her but she held herself steady as Kylo demonstrated his ‘primal elegance’. She gently bit her bottom lip as she felt another orgasm fast approaching but he was proficient with teasing her. Just as she reached the edge, he slowed his thrusts and ran his nails down her neck collar, caressing her bare back before vigorously fucking her to her breaking point.

“Ahhh!” Her body shook, the throne creaked but Kylo kept thrusting. Leaning down, he put his hands around her neck, not threateningly, but held her head just enough to growl into her ear.

“You will have everything I have to give, Rey, my love—,”

He thrust harder.

“— My sweet Lilithean—,”

His cock throbbed with imminent climax.

“— My Queen.”

Pulses of liquid warmth spurted into her womb as he released a guttural moan into her back. Then, with a loud crack, her entire throne collapsed beneath their weight.

“What, what’s going—,” she managed to say as her support gave out from under her. In an instant, she and kylo were twined together as they both slammed onto the polished wood and rolled down the steps to the patchwork carpet below.

“Oh fuck, that was a ride!” Kylo guffawed as he looked up at the dais then at her. “Are you hurt?”

Flushed with embarrassment and exertion both, she pressed her hand to his chest, shoving herself off of him to inspect the damage. Wood was splintered, the paint was chipped and rusty nails sprung outward from the ruin of the seat she’d built with her own two hands, but strangely, she didn’t feel angry.

Rey did glare down at Kylo, however. “You’re going to replace that, you know?”

He flashed his cocksure grin at her. “Darling, you will have the finest throne in all of the Underworld. Made from the rarest woods and the most flawless jewels, fit for the Queen you are.”

She waved him away, “Yes, yes I’ve heard your proclamations. Are _you_ okay?”

Kylo stood with the grace of a dancer, his body shone with sweat as his cock began to limp in satisfaction. A moment later she noticed a drop of cum fall to the ground only to realize that she was dripping as well.

“Oh, shit! Dammit, we’re making a mess of the carpet!” She quickly scurried over to the stone floor while Kylo laughed.

“Seriously? Your carpet?”

She glared at him again. “Let me guess, you’ll replace that too?”

He smiled, flashing his fangs as he lifted her chin. “Only the best for you. From now until the end of time.”

She could lose herself in his crimson eyes, but what still continued to surprise her was the naked honesty of his words. When he looked at her like this, she knew everything he said was true, and that somehow still terrified her.

“I doubt your father would approve,” she added, hesitantly.”

He scoffed. “That old cretin? His time is over, he is on his way out, I assure you.”

Rey felt a spark of dangerous curiosity in her chest. “You could be arrested for merely speaking such things.”

His smirk widened. “Not if I kill him first.”

Rey regarded him for a long moment. “You’re… serious aren’t you? You’d kill him, for me?”

In answer, Kylo conjured his flaming broadsword and held the blade before him. The crimson flames painted his pale flesh as though in blood. His eyes flashed with dark magick as he answered, “I will be the next Lucifer… and you, my love… will be my Queen.”

Rey felt a sudden swelling of emotion at that, then, gently put her hand on his wrist and made him lower the weapon.

“One thing at a time, Kylo. Can we not simply enjoy this moment together?”

His expression softened as he extinguished the burning sword in a cloud of ash. He caressed her cheek again. “Of course. What would you have of me?”

“Stay with me… tonight. I would like to fall asleep in your arms, a sentimental and girlish notion I know, but I…”

He silenced her with a kiss so loving it threatened to reawaken her desire for him. Kylo ran his thumb over the engravings on her metal collar. “You never need to justify yourself to me, Rey. We are meant to be together, just the two of us.”

She smiled. “Us against the Underworld.”

His face lit up.  
  
“Always.”

 


End file.
